Celeste
'''Celeste '''is one of the main characters of the Undead Series and is the wife of Mordred.She is a member of the Undead Clan and was the Roman Empire`s deceased first and only female ruler in their history. She is the co-ruler of the Undead Clan, serving as Link`s co-commander in terms of the Undead Clan`s military. She is from the Goddess Race and is an actual Goddess as well as a Undead. Appearance Celeste is a slender pale-skinned female with a very petite frame. She has neck-length blonde hair, big golden eyes and long, thin eyelashes. Before her death which occurred at the end of the Roman Empire`s era in history. She wore a single white one-piece strapless dress tied together with a butterfly knot at the back. It also had long detached sleeves. After she become a Undead she wore a forest green tavern gown she wore from then on with a pair of red slippers. Personality Celeste is very light-hearted despite knowing that she would be dying before her 20th birthday. She also was very kind-hearted and a bit of a troll. Her love of pranks extended over into her Undead Clan life where she pranked everybody. Her belief in her Clan extends to protecting her clan members and she is also very hot-tempered. Her belief in justice for people is very strong and she has a bit of a reckless streak. History Celeste was born to the Royal Family of Rome where she inherited the throne of Rome the 2nd time in recorded time that a woman has taken the throne of a country. Born to her unnamed deceased parents from a young age she was not like a typical girl. She was far more powerful than a regular human and after her death during 27 BC she was made the Goddess of Wind because of her great fascination with wind and the fact that she seemed to be outwardly to her people who devoutly followed her. During the time she was living she earned respect for the Julius name because of her wise, fair, and just ruling that kept the Roman Empire and it`s successor the Holy Roman Empire safe for many centuries before it finally crumbled in the time period 476 C.E. Undead Clan When she died in 27 BC, after dying she met Link who had died several months apart from her. Together they founded the Undead Clan Celeste taking the position as his`s co-ruler and right hand and Link becoming the leader of the Undead Clan. Together they guide young children who have died young like them to their living space where they live together. Today the Undead Clan has reached over ten billion members all from different eras of time. Link, Celeste, and Mordred are the eldest and most senior members of the Undead Clan. War of Death When humans began to die without rhyme or reason Celeste investigated with several of the Undead Clan Members only to encounter the people who did it. Jumping into battle with them she killed them leaving a note for the boss they served warning them of who they are messing with. Category:Female Characters Category:Undead Series Category:Undead Clan Category:Royalty Category:Former Humans